


jeonghan - october

by ourjisoos



Series: Seventeen Oneshots [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: F/M, Oneshot, Sad Ending, Sad Romance, my first story ahhh, very sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:55:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27664370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ourjisoos/pseuds/ourjisoos
Summary: "The light and joy once contained in those eyes were nowhere to be seen.There was no life in your eyes."In which two people's fate has been cruelly taken away from them.They were once lovers, but now there is nothing left.
Relationships: SEVENTEEN Ensemble/Original Character(s), SEVENTEEN Ensemble/Reader, Yoon Jeonghan/Original Female Character(s), Yoon Jeonghan/Reader
Series: Seventeen Oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2022815
Kudos: 1





	jeonghan - october

I woke up one morning and noticed the sun higher than it should be.

I look over to my bedside clock...

Shit.

I over slept.

Usually this is something that would make me anxious, as my work reputation meant everything to me, just the thought of my boss scolding me made my palms sweat.

But now... nothing mattered.

Not after you left.

I reminisced for a moment about our memories that now only seem like a dream. Sometimes I wonder if it really ever happened at all.

I dismissed the thoughts from my mind and quickly got up to get ready.

Looking in the mirror I saw something on my shoulder.

I couldn't believe it.

I ran my fingers over the almost invisible scar. I can't believe it's still there after all this time.

Of course it had faded, but just like you, it won't disappear.

I smiled remembering the night I got that scar. It was my 20th birthday.

We went out to a bar for the first time and some drunkard smashed his beer bottle on me.

I remember how livid you were, but being the polite man you were you didn't want to cause a greater scene.

That's when you took me back to your place so you could treat my wound.

It was also the night I told you I love you.

Shifting back to reality, I put on my work clothes and a trench coat as it was a little chilly.

I got in my car but it wouldn't start.

Great... guess I'm taking the bus.

It's been a while since I strolled on the streets.

The autumn breeze gently caressing the multicoloured leaves. Some leaves that had already fallen made a crunching sound beneath my feet.

It was October.

I kept my eyes on the ground but looked up when I heard a faint walking ahead of me.

There was a man.

As we got closer I realized it wasn't just any man.

It was you.

I immediately froze and so did you once we made eye contact.

I was shocked.

Yoon Jeonghan.

After two years, there you were, right in front of me.

So close yet so far away.

You looked the same for the most part.

Except your eyes... they were cold.

Unlike mine at this moment, yours convey no emotion whatsoever.

The light and joy once contained in those eyes were nowhere to be seen.

There was no life in your eyes.

It was more heartbreaking than anything you could have said.

We both stood there for a moment, I could feel tears start to form but suppressed it.

For the first time I couldn't tell what you were thinking.

And then... you took a step... and walked past me.

Like I didn't exist at all.

I felt a shiver that coursed through my whole body.

At that moment I knew

that it was over.

Once lovers, now strangers.

**Author's Note:**

> wowwee this is my first story so I hope you enjoyed!! I'm making a series of svt oneshots so look forward to that ;)


End file.
